isbfandomcom-20200214-history
La Eminent
La Eminent was a well known faction on the SmackDown Brand, that featured M_uNiT2k5, VivaLaBen, and BigByrd39. The group was very successful, and helped to skyrocket BigByrd39's career. Throughout their run as La Eminent, all three men held multiple Championships, had high profile feuds, and even had a clean sweep at ISB's WrestleMania III, where all three men retained their respective Title's, and where BigByrd39 won the Money in the Bank Ladder match against seven other SmackDown Superstars. History of La Eminent Though La Eminent wasn't established until December 2008, the groundwork for the group was set at No Mercy 2009, when M_uNiT2k5 returned to the ISB to manage VivaLaBen in a World Heavyweight Championship match against then champion, HaasGotSkill. With M_u in his corner, VivaLaBen won the Title. However, both men craved for more, and thus, the road to the creation of La Eminent had begun. Recruiting a Rising Star For weeks, both VivaLaBen and M_uNiT2k5 scouted SmackDown's locker room in search for a an up and coming Superstar. Finally, they had taken notice of BigByrd39, who was trying to make a name for himself on the brand. After confronting Byrd, they told him to make his choice. It was revealed later on that Byrd had joined up with both men, and formed a new faction -- La Eminent. Eminent Takeover By the time the group was fully established, Ben had lost his World Championship to Punonator12, but all three members of La Eminent had one goal on their mind -- Win more gold. Though all three men tried to win the Royal Rumble match, they were unsuccessful, though Ben is now the longest lasting Superstar in Royal Rumble history. By No Way Out 2009, M_uNiT2k5 was still preoccupied in a feud with BigAC88 while Ben and Byrd had problems of their own with Deez Nuts. At the time, Byrd was the United States Champion, and was looking to add more gold to his collection. After No Way Out, the gold would start pouring in for all three men. A Golden Faction Shortly after No Way Out, VivaLaBen and Byrd won the SmackDown Tag Team Championships from Deez Nuts, who only held the title's for one week. As for M_uNiT2k5, he was given the ECW Championship after the Board of Directors agreed that he had rightfully won the Championship nearly 16 months before at an ECW Pay-Per-View. All three men now held gold, and knew that the only way to prove how good they were, was to successfully defend their title's at the historic WrestleMania III Pay-Per-View. WrestleMania Clean Sweep Heading into WrestleMania III, M_u had begun a feud with 619isDeadly, who was constantly put down for being "washed up". Confident, 619isDeadly challenged M_u to a match for the ECW Championship at WrestleMania, which he gladly accepted. As for Byrd and Ben, they were set to defend their Championships against Maliks Al Maut at the event, as well as compete in the career boosting Money in the Bank ladder match. At the event, Ben and Byrd would retain the Championships, and later on that night, Byrd would win the Money in the Bank ladder match against seven other SmackDown Superstars. M_uNiT2k5 went on to retain his ECW Championship after his match with 619isDeadly ended in a no contest, when no winner could be determined. La Eminent had accomplished their goal, but still, all three wanted more. Judgment Day for La Eminent After six months of terrorizing the SmackDown brand, La Eminent was facing extinction. At Judgment Day 2009, VivaLaBen and Byrd lost their Tag Team Championships to BigAC88 and jpmegami. In the main event, M_uNiT2k5 took on Frostbiter in a World Heavyweight Championship/ECW Championship Unification match. M_uNiT2k5 lost to Frost, and thus, La Eminent was no longer golden. Less than 24 hours after Judgment Day, VivaLaBen was traded back to the RAW brand, where he would restart a feud with HaasGotSkill. Just one month later, it was learned that M_uNiT2k5 (who was on a break) was traded to RAW as well. With both men traded, this meant that La Eminent was no more. After the Trade VivaLaBen & M_uNiT2k5 After a short feud with HaasGotSkill, VivaLaBen turned face once again, and began feuding with then General Manager of RAW, Generation-Now. After being blind sided by Gen-Now, Ben was saved by M_u, and it was learned that both men were there to save RAW from The Diamonds From Sierra Leonne, under a new name -- Los Saviors. Both men will be featured in a Elimination Chamber match at SummerSlam 2009 for RAW's World Heavyweight Championship. BigByrd39 BigByrd still has success on the SmackDown brand, and will be featured at SummerSlam 2009, when he defends his Money in the Bank briefcase against non other than money_in_the_bank himself.